


nothing burns like you

by simplykayley



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: Kyle plays doctor to Max Evans just once and later on he is sure that is where it began, even if he did not know it yet.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> My first guilty pleasure ship post, so please don't completely kill me because I was not in control. I just think that the realistic chemistry (not romantic chemistry on the show of course) that they have during scenes would be really interested when I'm writing about my make-believe relationship. :)

Kyle should have realized that as soon as Liz had told him all about the secrets of Roswell he would then become a doctor to every one of their injuries.  

 

It still made him stop in surprise at random moments whenever he thought about it longer than a second. Max Evans, Isobel Evans and Michael Guerin were all X-Files. Who would have thought? 

 

He didn't know why he hadn't thought too much about the fact that maybe aliens might bleed just as much as humans but he's seriously regretting that laziness while he watched Max Evans blood seep through his fingers from a bullet wound to the shoulder. 

 

Liz stood 2 feet behind him with a hand to her mouth as she watched Max bleed in disbelief. “And why can't he go to the hospital?” Kyle snapped unintentionally in the heat of the moment, making her glance over at him in surprise. 

 

She gave him a look of exaggeration and he put the pieces together. Oh, just great. 

 

“What happened exactly?” He asked, going into doctor mode as he pressed harder to try and stop the bleeding from getting worse. 

 

“Someone pulled out a gun while he was on duty, had some stupid vendetta over a traffic ticket or something, and shot him. He was responsive at first when they tried to take him to the hospital but he wanted to come home so he called me to take him but when we got here he had already lost too much blood and was passing out so I called you.” She rambled and he nodded along as he pressed another clean rag to Mac's shoulder that quickly soaked up the oncoming flow of blood. 

 

Max groaned suddenly and twisted his head to the side as he gained a semblance of consciousness, feeling the full effect of the bullet wound. The lights flickered dangerous and they both flinched when they heard a lightbulb somewhere in the house pop and crash. 

 

“Max!” A frantic voice called out suddenly and the slam of the front door followed. Kyle threw a panicked look to Liz but she just shook her head. He turned his head just in time to see Isobel Evans swing around the corner before stopping short at the sight of her bloody twin brother. 

 

“What  _ happened _ !?” Isobel almost shrieked and another light bulb popped, this time in the corner. Kyle had no idea who had done it that time. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Kyle snapped and she glared at him like she knew for sure he was the one that had shot Max. 

 

“What do you mean what am I doing here? He called out to me!” She said like that was the most normal thing to ever say, pointed towards her groaning brother on the kitchen table. 

 

Kyle stared at her for a moment. Of course, they all had a telepathic connection. Why not? He shook his head and turned back to Max who had stopped groaning and had opened his eyes to slits. 

 

“You're going to help me then.” He addressed Isobel, who had gotten paler and paler as she saw the blood of her brother. “You know your way around his house better than either of us, find me a needle and thread quickly and clean the needle.” He commanded her.

 

She jumped and looked at him with a simmering glare that probably should have made him quiver if her powers were anything like Max's and for a moment he thought she would argue with him if he high school personality was anything to go by but she quickly turned and disappeared in search of what he asked for.

 

He quickly turned all his attention to Max and leaned over him, slapping him lightly on the cheek to see if he could get him to stay conscious until Isobel came back. Max turned his cheek away from his bloody hand and halfway opened his eyes to glare up at him in annoyance. Kyle couldn't help but grin in amusement. Same old Max Evans. E.T. or not. 

 

“You gotta stay awake, Evans.” He ordered when Mac's eyes began to shut once more. Liz came up on Max's other side to help him. Their explosive almost romance was short but she would always be a friend no matter where they landed.

 

“Max.” She said and smiled reassuringly when the man blinked up at her. “You gotta stay awake for us until Isobel comes back.” 

 

That made Max's eyes open fully. 

 

“Isobel?” He wondered, turning his head to look around the room. “Where is she?” 

 

“She's looking for a needle.” Liz told him softly, trying not to make him too scared. “She said that you were calling out to her or something so she came to see what was wrong.”

 

Isobel suddenly appeared over Max's head and crouched down, handing off a hopefully clean needle and thread to Kyle before she ran a hand through Max's hair for comfort. “I'm here, Max. I heard you.” She whispered. A bottle of what looked like nail polish remover appeared in her hand and she tried to hold it up for Max's lips to drink. 

 

Kyle stared at the siblings in amazement for just a moment, if Max wasn't bleeding out in front of him he would have so many questions with answers that would probably give him a nerd boner, but he shook his head and got to work sewing the bullet wound closed. It was difficult as he had nothing to give Max that would work and Max kept making the lights flicker in his pain but with the help of the two girls he was done as quickly as possible and sighed in relief as he finally finished. 

 

“All done.” He whispered soothingly, trying to pat Max softly on the opposite shoulder. Max glanced at him with big watery brown eyes that made his heart clench in his chest like he was looking at a kicked puppy instead of a grown man. It seemed like he had the same pain tolerance as any other human that had been shot but without the benefits of painkillers. 

 

Isobel and Liz helped Max set up after a minute with a painful sounding groan. He looked down at his shoulder and put a hand up to the wound before pulling back as an afterthought. Their eyes met and Max bit on his lip as if thinking about something before releasing it with a deep breath. 

 

“Thank you.” He said sincerely, smiling weakly. Kyle smiled back at Max as if it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. 

 

“What are doctors for, Evans?” 


	2. 2.

Kyle would only be telling himself this safely,  _ safely _ in the very back corner of his mind in the privacy of his home but he was actually beginning to worry about Max Evans. 

 

He had sewn up a bullet wound on the guy's body three days before and he hadn’t seen him around anywhere in town since. And he was getting pathetic enough to look. He kind of felt like he was entitled to the feeling though. He was a changed man after all. He cared about people now. 

 

So when he was walking downtown one day and caught sight of the blonde, blue-eyed other half of the Evans’ twins he just told himself this as he jogged up to her. 

 

“Isobel?” He asked and jumped back with a hand up when she twirled around in surprise to stare at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Her face fell back into the usually expression of boredom and she raised an eyebrow at him. “You didn’t. Is there something that I could help you with, Valenti?” 

 

He already regretted coming up to her. He should have waited around the Wild Pony for the other codependent part to their threesome. 

 

He went on, he was already here anyway. “I haven’t seen Evans around, have you talked to him lately?” He tried for nonchalance but Isobel still went on the defense as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Her shoulder squared up and she looked like she wanted to toss him halfway down the road with her mind or something. He was kind of afraid that she possible could if they wrong thing came out of his mouth. 

 

“Why do you want to know?” She asked, turning towards him to give him her full attention as if he was going to tell her that he was going to send every branch of the military to Max’s location as soon as she told him. He wanted to roll his eyes just a bit, all three of the resident aliens of Roswell were more alike than they even knew.  

 

He almost scoffed at himself. You’re a doctor Valenti, you didn’t go through years of school for nothing, come up with something for god’s sake. “I don’t know anything about your guy’s biology, how fast or slow you might get infection, I’m curious.” She still looked dubious so he held up his hands. “I don’t want to dissect him, just want to make sure that the wound is healing.”

 

She stared at him percingly for an extra moment before sighing deeply as if his presence was a large inconvenience. “He’s probably asleep at home, shot, you know.” She said sarcastically and he nodded in understanding before giving his thanks and turned away to leave her alone.

 

“Kyle!” She called out after he had taken a few steps. “Make sure that he’s okay for me.” 

 

He smiled at her and nodded once in acknowledgement before jogging back down the sidewalk towards his car. 

 

<->

 

He regretted his new feelings towards feelings as soon as his fist hit Max Evans’ door. Why’d he have to care about people anyway? 

 

Suddenly the door was pulled open and Max Evans was standing right in front of him, staring at him with big brown eyes filled with surprise. “Kyle? What are you doing here?”

 

His mouth was dry as the desert all of a sudden and every smooth, Kyle Valenti thing that he thought that he was going to say on the ride over was thrown out the window. He managed to point towards the other man’s shoulder. “I wanted to see how your shoulder was doing, um, I was just curious.”

 

Max let out a laugh at his uncertainty and opened the door wider to let him through. “Did Isobel send you? She’s been bugging me for days.” He said and Kyle scoffed as he checked the shoulder that he knew to be uninjuried while he walked through the door. 

 

“Sorry to tell you Evans, but your sister scares me too much. She looks at me like she wants to slam me into the wall...with her mind. I try to stay away.” 

 

Max laughed and followed after him as he came to stand in the living room. “It’s healing about as normal as our normal is. The acetone has been helping with the pain a lot.” He wiggled an empty bottle on the table at him as he sat down on the living room table and began to unbutton his shirt to reveal a tanned shoulder wrapped in a bandage. 

 

Kyle leaned down towards Max to unwrap the bandage and look at the stitches. They actually did seem to be healing at a quicker rate but he still pulled out fresh bandages from his bag and began to help change the old ones. Max’s skin was warm underneath his hand as he worked and Kyle felt his heart clench every time their hands brushed. Finally he was finished and he took a quick step away from the other man and a deep breath. Max glanced up at him and smiled in thanks as he buttoned his shirt back up. 

 

“So, are you hiding out here from your siblings?” Kyle asked as he walked around the living room in a circle. 

 

Max pursed his lips and looked away. Hm, seemed like even aliens have sibling problems. “Isobel cares about my life way too much, sometimes she gets...too much.” 

 

Kyle nodded in understanding. “I know all about the overbearing family members, no need to explain to me.” 

 

Max laughed and Kyle looked up at the noise, watching the other man’s face light up with humor. “You ever experience the alien family type of problems?” He asked and Kyle couldn’t help it when he smiled in response to Max’s. God, what the hell was wrong with him? 

 

“It’s not a competition, Evans, jeez.” 

 

<->

 

Two hours later Kyle slinked in pathetically to the Wild Pony. Maria took one look at him when he took a seat and slid a beer over towards him. “Oh honey, I don’t even need to read your palm. Who is the lucky person?”

 

He groaned and pressed his forehead to the cool bar. Maria laughed and put a comforting hand to his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that the scent of romance in the air? Who knows, not me for sure. XD 
> 
> I'm kind of interested myself where I'm going to go with this, hopefully, I'm not too terrible. I would love it if you could let me know what you think or if there is anything specific that you want to see because I would be happy to take it into consideration.


	3. 3.

Max should have known that as soon as both Isobel and Michael invited him so admittedly to the Wild Pony for a sibling drink together a few days after Kyle's visit to his house that it would be an ambush.

 

“So.” Isobel began as soon as he took a seat and a sip of his beer. “Why was Kyle Valenti really looking around for you?” She asked. 

 

Michael sat down his own drink and turned a quizzically eye to him as well, tuning into the conversation like the gossip that he really was. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his two siblings, they were both like vultures with anything that was included in his life.

 

“He just wanted to check out my shoulder, make sure that it wasn’t getting infected or anything.” He informed but Isobel just raised an eyebrow higher in disbelief. 

 

“Oh really, I didn’t know that he cared so much about your wellbeing, Max.” Isobel said sarcastically, leaning in towards him with her chin on a fist and a look of artificial interest for his story. He placed his drink back on the table as well to give her his full attention. 

 

“What are you getting at, Iz?” He asked, running a hand down his face as he waited and for what she had probably already involved Michael with before he was even invited tonight. 

 

Isobel was actually grinning teasingly at him, he couldn’t remember the last time it had happened and it took him by surprise pleasantly. “He just looked a little more worried about your, um,  _ wellbeing,  _ in my opinion when he stopped me to ask where you were at. He had been looking for a couple days before he finally decided to come out and ask me.” 

 

Michael laughed into the lip of his bottle and leaned forward towards the two of them. “Was he worried or like... _ worried _ ?” He teased and Isobel laughed along. 

 

Max rolled his eyes as the two teamed up against him. “I have no idea what the two of you are talking about so you might as well spit it out.” 

 

Well, he had asked for it. 

 

“Have you noticed that Kyle Valenti is like, completely interested in you, in the biblical sense of the phrase?”

 

Michael began to laugh at his look of utter surprise that he probably would have found funny too if it wasn’t on his own face. He was speechless for a minute as he stared at his sister. His completely insane sister  who could basically hallucinating anything that had to do with his love life.

 

“You are actually insane, both of you.” He snapped in embarrassment when they just continued giggling and turned away from her, thankful for the darkness of the room that hid his blush that was a better fit for a 15 year old boy talking about his first crush.  

 

The very thought of dating anyone hadn’t even crossed his mind since the dramatic ordeal with Liz and all the smoothing over that he had to do with Cam to make her forgive him for leading her along to feel better. He couldn’t even imagine himself dating, for basically the rest of his life, much less with Kyle Valenti. They had started off so rocky in the beginning of their interactions, neither even thinking about possibly trusting the other because of their experiences with one another, but slowly and without them even noticing they had become friends after a series of shared experiences, drawn into a friendship together by a lifelong secret that the other was not even supposed to know about. The thought of that going any deeper than it already was made him want to turn away from the thought seconds after even thinking about it, he had already messed up enough friendships with his doomed romances. He was pretty much set to be some pathetic 21 century version of an old maid before he even hit 30. 

 

“You’re thinking about it, bro. I can see it.” Michael singsonged under his breath and he threw his best glare at his brother. He was afraid that the lights might actually start flickering, that would really give him away.

 

“No, I’m thinking about how utterly insane you too must be too even come up with that conclusion.” He replied sarcastically. Isobel and Michael shared a look, like they had their own private little joke with him as the punchline to it. 

 

“Crazy, huh?” Isobel asked, glancing over his shoulder at something just over it that he couldn’t see without turning around. “Then why is he staring at you right now like he wants to experiment very, very sexually on you.” 

 

<->

 

“Which one are you crushing on?” 

 

Kyle's head spun around from where he had been staring at Max Evans and his siblings to look up at Maria so quickly he felt like he could possibly have whiplash. 

 

She, Alex and Liz all laughed at him as she handed each of them beers. “Isobel doesn't seem like your type, too married, and I don't think you were ever that big of a douche.” She list off and Liz and Alex hummed their agreement. 

 

“Thanks.” He replied sarcastically. 

 

“And not to sound like the jealous boyfriend.” Alex began. “But Michael seems like even less of your type. 

 

He finally shook his head and got his bearings. “I do not have a crush on Guerin or the Evans twins.” He hissed and they all raised an eyebrow at him at once. 

 

Maria suddenly let out a soft gasp before she slapped his arm. “It's Max, isn't it? That's who you were looking for and moping about not that long ago.” 

 

He glared at her but was glad when all Liz did was gasp in surprise with Alex before smiling at him just as teasingly. He wasn't sure what he would do if he screwed up that tentative friendship. 

 

“It was not.” He said after a moment of hesitation and they jumped on it. 

 

A loud laugh rang out from across the room suddenly and through all of the loud music and chatter. Kyle looked away from his friends and watched Max hang onto Isobel as the laughed at Guerin, who had tripped and spilled his drink and was now sporting a look of hilarious surprise before he glanced up to glare at his two siblings, setting them off once more. 

 

“I can't even be jealous.” Liz said and he glanced away from the trio, blushing for the first time in what felt like 20 years. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was romance in the air before. 
> 
> Realization and action should be coming to these two at any point now so buckle your seatbelts kids! I hope it's not a let down. 😉😉😉


	4. 4.

What the hell was it with people being right nowadays? 

 

Honestly, it could have been with any other subject in his life but of course Maria and the others had to be right about this one. He was beginning to think that Maria was truly some kind of psychic, it wouldn't probably even make the top 5 craziest things he had ever found out. 

 

It really was a major inconvenient situation that he had worked himself into, developing feelings for one Max Evans. He thought that he had at least been somewhat intelligent. 

 

Kyle took another sip of his beer while he watched Max, hopefully discreetly and not creepily, as he carried on a conversation with Isobel and Alex. They had all been getting drunker as the night went on and Maria supplied them with beers.  This fact made it seemed like he no longer had a brain filter even though he had only had two beers but was still letting out all of the things that he hadn't even wanted to think about before like a sneak attack. 

 

“So Kyle.” Isobel spoke up and the whole table seemed to fall quiet at her voice, previous chatter forgotten. 

 

That wasn't scary at all. 

 

“Who is the other half to our Dr. Sexy?” She asked nonchalantly, taking a sip of her acetone laced drink. It was silent for a split second while Max stared at her with huge eyes, as if he was surprised that she had even opened her mouth. Michael started laughing and Liz and Alex shared an amused glance. 

 

“Isobel.” Max hissed. “You are so rude.” 

 

She waved a hand around with a laugh. “He's our friend, Maxwell, isn't that a normal human question to ask?” She teased and but Max just glared at her. 

 

Kyle just laughed lightly at the line of questioning and waved a hand at the siblings. “I don't have another half, thanks for asking. I'm a workaholic type.” 

 

Isobel quirked an eyebrow curiously and Michael shook his head in amusement while Max just shook his head. “Sounds like someone I know.” 

 

Kyle laughed when she glanced at Max with a sarcastic raise of her eyebrows. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat and couldn't help it when he glanced for a split second at Max. “I'm sure it won't be forever though.” 

 

Max stood up from the table suddenly, tugging playfully on his sister's ponytail. “I am going to go get some more beers, quite interrogating people about their love lives, Iz.” He said as he walked away. 

 

“Wouldn't want to take all that thunder from you.” She called out to his back before smiling at Kyle. 

 

That smile was even more scary. 

 

<->

 

“Yes Iz, I will talk to you tomorrow.” Max laughed later on that night as he hugged his significantly drunker sister goodbye.  

 

“Do you need to take her home?” Kyle asked dubiously, frowning as he watched her, but Max just shook his head as he watched her go back to talking with Alex and Michael, Liz having gone home a while back. 

 

“No,” He replied, slipping into his jacket. “I trust Michael with that. He's way better with that job.” 

 

Max finished his goodbyes along with Kyle and side eyed the other man as he walked beside him out the door and into the parking lot. Kyle stumbled on the step down and Max caught him by the elbow and upper arm with a laugh. “Do  _ you  _ need help getting home?”

 

Kyle glared at him before he couldn’t help but grin. “Just my own everyday clumsiness.” 

 

It was silent for a moment and Max realized that he hadn’t pulled back his hands from Kyle’s warm skin yet, but when Kyle offered no objection to the touch he still did not pull back. 

 

Max opened his mouth to speak, to say something, his eyes running down Kyle’s face but absolutely nothing to say came to mind and Kyle beat him to the action before he could blurt out something stupid. “Maria and the others haven’t told you anything have they?” He asked randomly. 

 

Max looked at him in confusion, suddenly wondering if he was actually drunk even though he had seen him have 3 beers at most. “Nothing really important.” He said slowly and Kyle nodded once, looking down at the ground before he suddenly surged up and pressed their lips together before Max could say anything else. 

 

Max felt like a fumbling teenage boy all over again. He pulled his hands back but had no idea where to place them on Kyle’s body as he fumbled with the kiss. Kyle laughed while their lips were still pressed together and put a hand on the back of his head to pull him impossibly closer.  

 

After a moment it was over and they were staring at one another, both seemingly utterly surprised at the turn of events. It was probably one of the most unexpected things Max had imagined happening. He was almost tempted to go back and demand to know if Isobel had done something if he did not know that she had promised to stop doing things like that to him. 

 

Max was suddenly very aware of who he had just kissed and he backed up a step. “I-” He began, cutting himself off as he shook his head. “Where did that come from?” 

 

“I don't know, I had just wanted to.” Kyle breathed out and Max shook his head once again in answer. Kyle thought for a moment that he kind of looked like a confused puppy. 

 

“You don't just suddenly want to kiss someone.” Max bit out, his tone coming out confrontational in the face of his own nervousness. He could feel his heart beating crazily in his chest as he pictured their quick kiss once more and was sure that the lights hanging around would suddenly start flickering along with the beat at any moment. 

 

Kyle glared back in the face of his tone. “You kissed me back too, Evans. You are more than able to push me away.” 

 

Max glared back at the other man, trying to calm himself before he could completely flip out unintentionally, taking a quick step back before he moved forward to walk towards his Jeep. “I need time to think, Kyle.” 

 

Kyle threw a hand out to grab Max's wrist when he moved to go past. “Max, wait. Don't-” 

 

Electricity seemed to race up his arm from where he had grabbed onto Max. However, it did not feel like the electricity he had felt when kissing Max, it felt like his whole body had touched the power outlet somehow. It was more than obviously a defense mechanism to get him to back off. Max's glare at him when he yelped and jumped back was proof enough of that.   
  
His breath heaved as he took another step back from Max and held up his hands in answer to the unspoken statement. Max's puppy dog brown eyes and personality made it very easy to sometimes forget that he was a powerful otherworldly being that could black out a small town after one bout of emotions. The lights behind Max that he didn't notice begin to flicker softly where proof enough of that superpower. 

Max's eyes softened and he came closer. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Just let me have time to think.” 

 

He quickly got into his Jeep and began his drive back to his house, his mind racing as he left Kyle behind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, you thought there wouldn't be any angsty conflict. Ha! 
> 
> But like it's not that bad so don't worry that badly, I'm not completely evil. I want to see some love as much as you guys. 
> 
> After last night's episode you can safely assume that Max has grown better as a person since that period of his life. 😬 He's just feeling a little conflicted at the moment. 
> 
> But let me know what you guys thought, I'm not sure if I like how I wrote it that much but this was one of the hardest chapters to get out so far so it was kind of writer block-y.


	5. 5.

“Okay, I've dealt with Michael's drunken nights so I believed that I had already seen true pathetic sadness but I might have been wrong.” 

 

Max groaned as he looked up at his sister from underneath the arm he had thrown over his face. Isobel's expression softened and she took a seat on the edge of the bed by his feet. 

 

“What happened?” She asked and he wanted to groan in actually pain when he thought back to his actions the night before. Of how big of an idiot he was. 

 

“Kyle kissed me.” He revealed, watching her face and somewhere in the back of his mind enjoying the fact that he had struck her silent by the honest revelation. 

 

“Then why are you in your bed and not his!?” She asked, slapping his leg. He removed his arm and wrinkled his nose in disgust down at her, making her scoff and smack him again. 

 

“You like him, what's up?” She exclaimed and he groaned as he sat up. 

 

“I know, I just got nervous and fumbled, I didn't know what else to do.” He said, ignoring his sister's grin as he admitted his feelings. 

 

“Go talk to him.” She suggested. “Tell him that you aren't actually disgusted by his advances. That's probably all he's thinking about right now.”  

 

“A homophobic alien.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair. “That would be a new one.” 

 

<->

 

Max stared down at the open text message box, once again feeling like a fumbling boy. He never thought that there would be someone else that made him feel that way. The fact that it was Kyle Valenti was just a bonus to the story of his life.  

 

Isobel had left him a hour before with encouragements and a promise to call her later on but any confidence that he might have had before drained away. 

 

_ Can I talk to you?  _

 

He sent the message to Kyle and threw the phone away from himself before he could message anything else that sounded terrible. However, the screen light up with a reply less than 5 minutes later. 

 

_ Sure, meet at my place tonight? 7:30?  _

 

He typed out a reply in the affirmative before falling back against the sheets of his bed. He wondered faintly in the back of his mind how he was possibly going to get through the day at work, at least without throwing the building into a blackout from nerves alone.  

 

<->

 

Max quietly knocked on Kyle's door that evening, his foot tapping out a beat without his permission. 

 

Kyle stared at him for a moment when he opened the door before ushering him in. It seemed like they both felt the same nerves. 

 

Max felt uncomfortable in the unfamiliar environment, coming to a stop in the middle of Kyle's living room before turning on his heels to face the other man, opening his mouth to begin his speech. 

 

Kyle stopped him before he could speak, much like he had the night before but without the kiss. He felt a sense of disappoint at this. “I'm sorry about last night Max. I wasn't even sure how you felt about that type of contact, I shouldn't have been so forward.” 

 

Max stared at him in confusion for a moment but Kyle didn't seem to notice as he continued on with whatever speech he had obviously prepared to give him. 

 

“I remember what Manes showed me about your species but I didn't think that any of it was true. Maybe things are different-” 

 

Max cut his idiotic rambling off by grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him forward to press their lips together, in the back of his mind cursing Manes and his insane theories that always seem to come around and bite them. 

 

The kiss last longer than their previous one this time around. His fingers curl up in the short hair on the back of Kyle's head almost without his own permission and warmth spreads all across his body from where Kyle has pressed a hand to the small of his back. They kiss with reckless abandonment for a few more moments before he pulls away to cup Kyle's face, slapping him lightly on the cheek with a smile. “You're an idiot.” He muttered and feels his face heat up when the smile is returned without fear. 

 

The hand on his back moves up and up and up but he does not pull away from it, instead he closes his eyes and pushes into the feeling when he can feel Kyle's fingers running along his cheek, a touch that his body yearns for like nothing else he can remember, feather light as if he's afraid that anything too hard would send him running. 

 

“Is this okay?” Kyle muttered, his lips pressed suddenly to his jaw. 

 

Max breaths out then nods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the quickest I've ever written something. I'm proud. 
> 
> Was that an okay get together? I always feel like I'm either skimping or adding too much nonsense.
> 
> Would you guys like to see additions to this relationship from this fic? I would love to do little prequel oneshots for other moments but I would rarely know which ones to write so if you would like to see that every once and a bit let me know of anything you would like to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Super risky might delete later. XD
> 
> So in this fic Max and Liz are friends, the events of the first 6 episodes have happened and Liz has given forgiveness but the two feel like they have too much baggage to be in a healthy relationship with each other but remain as really good friends. 
> 
> The main relationship (Max/Kyle) won't be like 60+ chapters type of slow burn but I want to make it seem somewhat realistic because cheesy fics are something I honestly hate so you will be getting more updates! Yay? XD
> 
> Let me know what you think, I really appreciate every comment that I get on any of my stories! Like in constructive criticism though, please. XD 
> 
> You can come yell at me on tumblr @simplykayley


End file.
